The Secret of the Crystals
by Dimanyo
Summary: As Usagi starts to have strange dreams, a new romance is blossoming for Mamoru. As life changes, new secrets are revealed about the two crystals that we know and love. Can Usagi overcome both the power of these crystals? Or will be their a new force who will say differently.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I haven't posted much of anything as of late and I do apologize about deleting two stories. I ended up loosing passion of them and became busy with working and taking care of my daughter, but now I have gained my creativity back and I will continue yet again to write for it is my passion forgive me and I hope you like my new Sailor Moon Fan fiction.

I must put two disclaimers however on here for you as readers to abide by: **First and foremost, as many fans notice my stories are not light and full of butterflies. My stories can be dark and are very serious and pertain to real life situations as well. IF you are under the age of 18 or have a weak stomach do not read on any farther or skip through most of these parts.**

As far as the second disclaimer goes, Sailor Moon is and will always be owned by Naoki Takeuchi. I will not and do not have any legal owning of this work and all credibility's of characters goes to Ms. Naoki.

The last and final disclaimer that I have: Every now and than I may post a character that I created. Due to either me not able to remember every bad guy apart of the Sailor Moon or any anime series that I write. I also like to do this part for fun to see my own creations in it. These characters are legally mine therefore I created these ideas from my own work and if you want to use this for any sole purposes of fan dubbing or apart of other fan fictions or other things I must require permission be asked from me. You can contact me here via the message board or comment section and ask me for that permission.

A couple of other rules: While I appreciate criticism, I do not appreciate flamers. Understand that I like pairings of good guys with evil villains. I do not sugar coat the relationships and if you have a hard time dealing with certain pairings do not read on any farther. You have an easy button to click away from the page, but the comment you will write if you try to flame will last forever and will create a hostile reading and working environment for other fanfiction artists who like to read these stories. So the golden rule of thumb is if you don't have any nice to say or don't know how to say it nicely, don't say it at all. Healthy criticism, however is very well accepted.

Another note, sometimes I can get lost writing creating very long chapters and sequels. I may not always be able to update my stories on time so please understand this and if you would like more go ahead and leave a comment!

With all of these notations and rules go ahead and read and the rest of the story and I hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to comment. I am not one to demand it so if you feel no need it go for it, but the more comments that I have help me determine what you guys would like to see and what you guys are anticipating. That way I can develop the story a lot better. Comments are essential in creative writing!

Chapter 1 _The Dream World of Ice, Love and Hate._

After the last battle with Galaxia, Usagi couldn't do much better than that. Finally, no evil monsters to deal with and school work! Well at least until college starts. Everybody has been extremely happy and finally living normal, exciting lives. Ami is off to England taking apart of major research in medical health care breakthroughs, while Rei Hino is enjoying the peaceful life at the shrine taking in her psychic abillity and bringing children joy and happiness in her work at the temple. Makoto has been schedualing cooking at home classes that Usagi loves to take apart in and also owns her own business teaching martial arts and Minako, let's just say, Minako has finally reached her famous fandom and released her new single, causing platinum level sales. As for Usagi, Usagi continues to be Usagi waiting for the day Mamoro comes back to Japan for America after his trip back to America.

Luna walked beside Usagi quietly watching her pork down another bun just like she did in high school and chuckling to herself. Usagi will always be the same and that why everyone loves her. Luna must take note though because with Makoto's recent cooking classes, Usagi has finally learned not to burn cookies or water. In the back of the black cats mind, a worry-some voice always speak of what if another villain was to come back? But, for right now Luna is not worried because she knows the scouts will come together and protect the world once more.

"L-U-NA..." Usagi said excitedly while stuffing her face with the last bite of her bun.

"Hmmm?" Luna asked stopping as Usagi did realizing they had just made it to Usagi's front porch.

"Do you think this peace will finally last forever?" questioned Usagi finishing her large gulp and taking off her shoes opening up the brown door to the house. Luna jumped onto the brown couch in the family's living room. As she licked her paw, she looked up her crescent moon glistening in the sun light through the windows.

"I believe so Usagi. Artimess has been standing front and so far nothing strange has shown up and just think Sailor Saturn would of already came back if something major was happening." Luna stated with confidence.

"I believe you are right, Luna! And just think, soon Mamoro and I will be the perfect couple when he get's back and this time he said he will not leave Japan again!" exclaimed Usagi as she threw away the white bag she was carrying and slumped on the couch. Luna jumped on to her lap and Usagi smiled gently at her as she petted the cats head.

"I agree Usagi. Things are coming around quite nicely for once!" Luna exclaimed and with that, Usagi turned on the tv as a commercial for a new Sailor V cd was being released...

"I don't get it. I just don't get it!" exclaimed a man dressed in a white suit decorated with diamonds walking around in the dark corridor.

"It is fate brother you must understand that." sighed a man wearing a suit that was similiar, but only colored black.

"Fate?! My beautiful Princess is out their enjoying the fresh sunshine while we are stuck in this miserable, cave like creation of death?!" screamed the taller man punching the wall.

"Unfortunately, that's just how things go Demando. What we can expect after all? Wisemen did betray us and kill us." stated the younger looking male floating on top of a rock and taking a seat on it leaning his upper body against the wall.

"I still remember that fucker and after all that we worked for! We could of made a name for our planet!" exclaimed Demando as he sighed taking a seat on a rock next to his brother.

"We just have to face it..."

"Face what? Death is such a meaningless thing ya know..." a gentle, but dark voice whispered in the background startling both the Demando and the younger brother.

"Who is there! I demand to know for I am Prince-!" exclaimed Demando, but before he could finish the voice interrupted him.

"Ye do not need to my name, but I am here to help you reclaim what is your's. Collectively through out your last battle with those brats and that stupid man in the tuxedo... I found a peice of the remaining dark crystal," the figure, or at least whatever is through a rock at Demando and Demando caught it while stumbling a bit backwards due to the force. "Use it at your own freewill and I will collect payment later." the evil voice said fading into the darkness.

"What do we do Saphire?" questioned Demando. Even Saphire knew what they shouldn't do, but Saphire couldn't help, but want to reclaim what was rightfully theirs. As both of them stared at the dark crystal it began to glow and the dark crescent moons showed back up on each of their foreheads as they smiled a sickening smile. With no words exchanged, they both dissapeared into the abyss...

The rain glided against the window loudly and the storm had just now kicked up quite a notch. Luna slept peacefully in Usagi's dresser drawer while Usagi on the other hand, twisted and turned moaning loudly in her sleep...

_Usagi ran down a pathway filled with trees as the full moon glistened brightly illuminating her steps. Terrified of something, she continues to run looking behind her as if someone was following her. She could hear their steps, feel their heart beat and she could feel nothing, but darkness..._

_After a period of what seemed like forever running Usagi stopped and leaned against a tree. No more footsteps were heard, but the sound of her heavy breathing and the feeling of pain running against her sides. It looked like she was standing at the end of the path way where steps lead to somewhere, but she couldn't tell where and two totem polls were on each side of the path way._

_She couldn't feel the hands grabbed her that came out from behind her, but she did when they touched her skin. She screamed as the nails ripped into her flesh begging for the pain to stop, but found no way to speak..._

_"Darkness Inferno Rising!" a female spoke as what seemed like ribbons started circling this unknown creature and the monster was thrown to the ground. The monster thrashed on the ground horrified its red, big eyes staring into Usagi's piercing her soul._

_"Who is their!" screamed Usagi looking around as a figure began to form beside a tree. She was short, but tall in her stance carrying a glaive that much resembled Saturn's, only it had strange symbols covered of light on the end of the hook. It was definitely taller than she was and she was dressed in a cloak._

_"You do not need to know my name and as far as you go you must be warned! The ancients are speaking and are coming for you. They want what they cannot have and will go beyond all means to get it. You will have choices to make so you must be warned. This spirit has chosen their's!" exclaimed the female._

_"But, wait! What do you mean?!" shouted a confused Usagi. The girl helled up the glaive as what appeared to be blood started forming into the scribbles of the symbols._

_"I call upon the forces of the ancients to destroy this spirit. DARKNESS HELL DESTROY!" the girl chanted swishing and swirling the blade as light shot from the blade and surrounded the creature destroying what was left of it and poor Usagi thrown against the tree by the force of the wind of the attack..._

"Aghhh!" screamed Usagi jumping from her slumber and landing butt first on the floor. Surprisingly, she didn't wake up Luna as the cat still snored in the dark.

"Ancient beings?" mumbled Usagi. A throbbing headache consumed Usagi as she fell back to slumber within the same spot...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The storm had yet to die down and continued to worsen. Thunder, lightning clashing everywhere in between. Two figures stood on top of a roof top, cloaked in darkness as the rain poured all around them. Lightening only illuminating just there cloaks. The taller figure wore a brown cloak while the shorter figure wore a black cloak you could see gold etches of symbols on the edges of the cloak. The shorter figure held a glaive in its right hand a black glove only showing, the glaive being much taller than that of the shorter figure. They stood like a statue, unmoving to the chaos around them. As if nothing worried nor scared them.

"Do you believe it's her?" questioned the taller figure wrapping his arms around his chest in a fighting stance. Green muscular arms showing as he did this, while his eyes were the color of blood. The smaller figure didn't say anything as she moved her left hand from her body pointing out towards the open window where a cat with a crescent moon symbol slept soundly.

"Why should we question?" the figure asked calmly and coldly as she closed her eyes. Her long dark hair trying to escape the cloaks hood do to the wind picking up. The man shrugged. All of a sudden, bright dark light surrounded their feets picking up from the ground and swishing around them. The girl concentrated her every power into the fist of her palm, as the rain evaporated only from their presence. Lightening and thunder became more wild the tension clashing above their hands. All of a sudden five lightening strikes flashed around each other above their heads, thunder roaring like a pack of fighting wolves, circling around each other they move in a spiral formation striking the girls hand as she continued to stand unmoving and unmotivated.

As the dark energy cleared, in her palm rested a dark solemn crystal, illuminated by sparks of blue light.

"Fly my butterflies into the princesses arm." The figure whispered towards the crystal and softly blew on it as it crackled into butterfly shards flying into the open room. The two figures looked at each other and nodded, as if their duties were completed and jumped up in the air and disappeared as the storm finally began to die down, leaving the night with an uneasy quietness about…

The sun began to rise in the sky as a black haired man sat quieting the plane opening his dark eyes. He was tall, masculine and very much of a business man. A plane attendant had approached him with a cart.

"Sir would you like anything to drink?" she questioned. He shook his head no as he turned to the window watching the sun rise.

It had been a couple of years, since he was last in Japan and a lot ran through his mind. For instance, has she yet found a mate suitable for her? Has she stopped possessing over him? You know, you can't be to harsh on him. After all, everything was planned by destiny and wouldn't you feel the same way if you knew you were stuck in a relationship just do to what destiny wanted you to do? He had a lot of responsibilities. Being the king of earth and supporting well, her. Did he really love her? No, he loved her as a friend, but not in that way anymore. Their communication has gotten worse as time has gone on. She's continuously sent him letters, photographs and while he appreciated the photographs and her letting him know what his best friend Andrew and everyone else up to it was great, but the fact that she continuously hounded him every few sentences about love and when he was coming home bothered him. He hated destiny for this, but he couldn't continue with living in this imaginary love and life… Yes they may have loved each other in the past, but now things are very much different…

He sighed as the thoughts ran through his head, he eventually had to confront the situation unsatisfactory of hurting those around him once more and he was somewhat okay with it. That's why he was confused. Shouldn't he feel pain?...

"Usagi! Usagi!" screamed out Ikuko, holding a phone up to her chest. "USAGII!" screamed Ikuko louder as a clash was heard from upstairs and Ikuko winced. "Yes, hang on just a second ms. Usagi will be down shortly." Ikuko sighed and sat the phone down beside the receiver. "USAGI! YOUR FRIEND MAKOTO IS ON THE PHONE COME DOWN HERE NOW!" she shouted as the door to Usagi's room began to open.

"Coming mom!" shouted Usagi as she pranced down the staircase following a sleepy eyed Luna. As Luna jumped on to the edge of the staircase Ikuko bent down to pet the cat and eyed Usagi as she began to pick up the phone and Usagi made sure to cover the phone with her hands knowing the whiplash she was about to receive.

"Usagi. When are we going to stop doing this? You know you should be grown up enough and have a job like all of your other friends! Just look at Makoto!" exclaimed Ikuko in frustration as she left the hallway mumbling things to her self.

"Mom I promise I will look today I promise!" exclaimed Usagi in frustration as Usagi also sighed. "Makoto hey! How are you?!" exclaimed Usagi excitedly.

"I am doing fine. Busy as usual, but the restaurant has slowed down enough for me to have some free time with you. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind have a milkshake with me and go on a shopping spree?" Makoto asked as Usagi squealed in glee.

"I would love to Makoto! Thank you so much! I just woke up let me make sure I get ready and than I'll meet you at the old café!" exclaimed Usagi as she hung up before Makoto could finish. As Usagi got ready and Luna yawned again feeling very tired, no one seemed to notice the butterfly flickering on top of the lamp as dark sparkles fluttered in the wind with each wing movement…


End file.
